


【底特律康汉拉郎/监狱AU】Long-term service

by number55555



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), FISH-Real prison rape, The Shawshank Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 底特律，康！汉！拉郎，也就是Bryan和Clancy的其他影视作品拉郎《Kill the shark》的售后服务篇CP：Tim/Byron Hadley影视出处：FISH-Real prison rape（更正）TIM-BryanDechartTheShawshank Redemption (1994)CaptainByron Hadley-Clancy Brown





	【底特律康汉拉郎/监狱AU】Long-term service

前菜是猝不及防的突袭，在不该出现的时刻推开警卫室的门——这破门从没被锁好过，因为谁又能想到监狱、这种代表‘惩罚和拘役’的地方会出现恣意妄为的人和事呢。所以管理者的危机意识极具滞后性，不犯规，不惩罚，永远想不到要保护自己。

不过在Hadley身上，Tim更愿意将这种笨拙视为一种宠溺，毕竟他们后来也好了几次，怎么说呢，当受害者反复的接受一种犯罪后，受害者还是单纯的受害者？犯罪还是犯罪的本质？不过这些哲思跟现实比起来，真是无关紧要。至少，在Tim趁人不备溜进警卫室、扑到他亲爱的看守长身上，他独卧囚室小床去思考的话题就全被抛去了九霄云外，只留下眼前的人，他的Bryon Hadley。

Tim赶在这擅长动粗的大块头企图反抗——例如一脚把他踹出大门或是掏出小警棍揍脑袋或是骂他是臭婊子等等之前，双手牢牢按住这男人结识的手臂，嘴巴叼上几个才刺出牙缝的Fuck，含进舌尖，转圈再塞回正因惊讶开合的嘴唇。余下的肮脏俚语就全被Hadley的舌头托住了，含糊搅碎成许多嘀咕的齿音，年长者心不甘情不愿的低吟，鼻腔内流转的热气逐渐染上了饥渴的意思，彼此湿漉漉的嘴唇也贴得越来越紧。

交错的吻罢，他断断续续的哼出Tim的名字，因缺氧气粘稠的鼻音将满腹抱怨都喷得性感致命。

“Tim，damn……你怎么在这？这会儿你他妈应该在场上挖土……”

“而你他妈也应该在外面监工。”

Tim呼呼喘着，环住看守长的腰蹭他的胸口，对这位同步性想着摸鱼的混蛋警卫眨巴自己琥珀色的大眼睛。

“你知道为什么我会在这儿，你也知道我是靠谁的门路溜进来的，你更清楚今天照在监狱土场顶上的太阳有多狠毒，对吧，偷懒的大宝贝儿，我可想你了……”

好在这恶心词的结尾是Tim踮脚咬了口Hadley的下颚，将吻继续下去，否则Hadley可是怀疑自己会吐。他半推搡着往自己怀里挤的消瘦身板，Tim又来烦他了，说这满脑子精虫的臭小子用多厚颜无耻都不为过，Hadley可真没遇到这样内心十万米贪欲的色鬼。

“王八蛋！”他握住急抻自己腰带的爪子哼哼，“你不会又想……”

“对对对，别阻止我，你知道我能溜号的时间也不长。”

Tim扯出好生顺在警服内的领带，缠在手里，揪下这张端正脸蛋和自己接吻，这里没有审判，没有法庭，只有正经人非要藏在‘脸面’深处的欲望——堕落，饮鸩止渴的激情——实则人人皆有而已。

浅尝辄止的吻在动情后告别了嘴唇，接连不断的沿着线条坚挺的下颚骨肆意攀爬，细腻不失乐趣的探究皮肤上所有寻常少被照料的区域，鬓角，耳畔，脖颈，甚至是贴着颈椎最近的发尾。亲吻最适合酝酿情趣，手则用来偷腥，趁沉溺的柔情支配躯体，矫正姿势。Tim环在Hadley腰上的手从侧面弯到腹部，稍微用力，足够用暗示令对方翻身，将宽展的背露给自己。

好床伴儿会为恰当的对象选择恰当的体位，正如同好厨子会用最合适的配料挖掘出食材深处的精髓，一簇盐或青柠檬，sunrise perfeita里的樱桃或柳橙汁。

经验之谈，背后位是性格保守的床伴儿们最愿意接受的姿势，Hadley更爱得很，这个姿势可以让Tim随便干他，干多猛都行，还能避开目光接触带来的负面效益。可换言之，Tim对此就一般般了，他更喜欢让Hadley明确自己才是正埋在他屁股赐予一切快感的源泉，不是个按摩棒，用完就丢到一边的道具，哦，话说到这，某些心结就要浮出水面……

Hadley是不会拒绝做爱的邀请，但差不多从不主动，每次都是Tim单方面的……犯贱。考虑到他们的关系‘起始’，这件事也好理解，到底挨操的是个正派人，指望他们的脸皮，怕是憋到性功能衰退都不懂的将享受情欲视作‘人类比猴优越’的生理证据。所以操人的主动点天经地义嘛，Tim没将这憋在心里的埋怨说出来过，他自觉恶心，只奈何蹲监狱，深夜有大把的时间和物料，肾和大脑无所事事就总会围着鸡婆的矫情打转。

自己要看开——Tim没事就劝自己——何况咱手里能打的牌本也不多啊，‘宠’是一种战略，犯贱是你活到现在最擅长的本领。

至少，这次也是。他假装顺服的趴在这具逐渐升温的宽背上，星星点点的吻Hadley已经泛出粉色的脖根，舔对方单薄皮肤下突兀的关节。腰上的手爬着，上探过警带，沿着人体优美的线条从胸骨两侧往喉结摸，去揉裹在警服内那对丰满的胸肌。用不上视力去解扣子，Tim轻车熟路的沿着衣襟的边缘摩挲，轻挑开几颗金属扣子，让滚在皮肤表层的热气从布料的缝隙间逃出来，再溜进手指，顺着被双臂挤出来的乳沟刮那些淡金色的胸毛，反复，浅浅的力道足以撩动任何一颗过度紧绷的羞耻心，弹出Hadley总是含在喉咙深处、大提琴般嗡嗡的低吟。

再往里面去，就是男人的乳首了。Tim嘿了一丝浅笑，夹住那粒肉又揉又按，再弹动几次，耳畔的呻吟声就变了扬调。Hadley的乳头还肿着，几天前才被好好玩过，上次的光景还在小色鬼脑袋的‘复习区域’里存着重播呢。Tim可没少花心思折腾这块绝对没被任何人开发过的地带，牙齿咬住乳尖，指甲刮着乳晕敏感的神经，再用揉面团的力量将热推进男性贴在肌肉上那点单薄的乳腺，让它下次稍微一碰就懂得自己肿起来，骚得像急求着安慰的小姑娘，和男人勒在内裤里的海绵体。

“我说……”他的指腹在挺立的乳头上得意的打转，“你的奶子可比你本人热情多了。”

“闭上你的狗嘴！”

“可我喜欢你的奶子，Hadley，这么好看不就是给人捏的吗。”

“滚你妈的，你现在告诉我你喜欢女人现在就可以滚了。”

惯性保持冷酷的看守长也不怎么酷的扒拉出在自己怀里作祟的爪子，丢一边去，行吧，今天不适合揉胸了，Tim撇撇嘴，可谁还没有点特殊癖好呢。

他的癖好老多了，例如看Hadley对付别的狗逼犯人时，那近乎坦然的鄙夷和傲慢；例如故意在放风时逮到他拉进墙角，用各种露骨的挑逗气这方面无敌迟钝的家伙大吵大嚷，再被自己捂住嘴巴亲上几口；Tim的意淫里存着各种关于‘驯服’的段子，他当然想尝尝听话的滋味，想看这头凶残的鲨鱼收敛了嘴里的利刃，将高耸的鼻子埋进裤裆，一寸寸把自己的阴茎塞进嘴里，饥渴的吮吸……操他妈的。

温柔在这会儿就显得乏善可陈，Tim直接扯了裤链，掏出看守长早挺在裤裆里的阴茎套弄起来，猴急的手速扯得人心慌。搞什么鬼？Hadley撑起本来快爽到发软的肩膀，回头，不满的瞪了眼在自己身后乱撸的浑小子。

“该死！你他妈给我好好的弄！”

“行，行，我在你后面我看不到啊，你又不是不知道你们狱警的皮带扣子多难解开，简直和老处女的贞操裤一样难搞。”

最气人就在这王八蛋老是有几万种理由敷衍自己，再搭配上一双委屈巴巴的狗狗眼。实际上，Tim仅仅是敷衍的抓抓烫在手心里的肉棒，抬胯，模仿性交的姿势撞了一下Hadley的后腰。

“你快把这老处女的裤腰带解开，Hadley。”他开始揪Hadley的衬衣瞎拽，“还有裤子，脱掉，让我好好伺候你。”

主动权搁在Hadley手里，习惯挨扒的人反倒身体一僵，脸腾地红了。

“操的……操……”

左右觉得无论是打人还是害臊都很丢人了，Hadley别开对着Tim坏笑的视线，低头，骂咧着为身后的王八蛋解腰带——妈耶，可爱——Tim快是给这将近两米的害羞萌到尖叫，赶紧着配合，往下拽裤子。等到裤子勉强被踹到小腿，他的双手已经黏上Hadley雪白的腰窝和臀肉掐起来没完。留下几个过瘾的抓痕，手臂圈紧了对方绷满欲火的小腹，捧宝贝似的套弄起胯间伫立、颤抖的烫物。

“乖乖，Hadley，让我爱你。”

这回的‘服务’就大方多了。Tim的十根手指全覆上滚烫的阴茎，大方撸动着外凸在柱体上的血管和神经，不时还探过耻骨，揉着堆满精液的囊袋，连中间的细缝全不放过。足够仔细的手艺很快就让触感里多出不少粘腻的湿润，他顺势刮了下龟头，在Hadley陡然的喘息中收紧双手，压迫充血的海绵体去挤堆在尿道内的前液，快感交错了释放的快意，激得大腿内侧的软肉发抖，凹陷的腰节忍不住撅起来，臀尖蹭起Tim的胯骨。

猫发情似的，操，Tim给这漂亮懂事的屁股一巴掌，抢在看守长又要骂自己的时候前倾身体，将变扭的男人压上桌子，张口咬住对方的后颈，在敏感的皮肤上刻入今天的第一个牙印——没被扯开的上衣里还藏了四个，也是之前留下的——含住Hadley敏感的耳垂舔过去，他的手滑进臀缝，戳了戳囊袋后面的会阴，指甲刮起正随肌肉抽缩的穴口。

Tim每次往这地方按，Hadley的身体都是一阵子微弱的起伏，不过脑子的肢体动作诚恳的表达着喜欢，欢迎和继续，向侵犯者。

“Bryon，我能不能吻你……”

“少给我提要求，再说一个字就没下次。”

可脸颊淌汗的男人扯出讽刺的笑意，回绝的别提多扫兴。唉，啥时候嘴巴也能老实点就好了，Tim吞下口水，决定去脱Hadley身上快被滚成破布的警服，没必要全脱，岔开衣襟露出肩膀和后背的线条就够眼睛和嘴吃了。啃噬交替舔吮，他继续蹂躏看守长负伤的肩膀，按摩用的力道慢且从容不迫的揉对方结实的腰节和胯骨线条，为肌肤加温，推着小腹内堆积的情欲往身体的深处牵引—想让Hadley求自己，至少，改掉自己一头热的情况吧——柔情里多少又有点漫不经心的味道，Tim将自己的盘算打得叮当烂响，倒忘了平常早该被手指塞满、搅出一窝水的地方。

足量的前戏，甚至有些超量了。性爱里的温柔舒适就像蛋糕里面的夹心奶油，搭配好了是浓情蜜意；若挤太多，甜腻全堆在舌头上只会让人感到苦，想在木讷的口感内加点多彩的辣。

“喂，Tim……”

始终躲着视线的大爷开始发牢骚了。推开Tim还埋在肩窝里乱蹭的脸，Hadley捏住了他的下巴，浅蓝色的眼睛打量着挂在自己身上不紧不慢的臭小子，有点变扭。

“你这是玩他妈什么……”变风格了？

“啊？什么玩什么？”

这张比普通罪犯好看十倍的脸气人起来也比普通人讨嫌十倍。Hadley每次撞上Tim装傻充愣，憋进骨头缝的气愤都痒得让他想一耳刮子抽上去，再揪住这卷毛的脑壳摔在地上，倒出里面的骚想法好好瞧瞧……可真见鬼，他的家规里可没有‘爱没做完先给你的床伴儿来两拳教训’的坏习惯，尤其是在Tim还算规矩的时候。

真要说的话，他们维系至今的关系全怪自己在打破规则，将‘工作和家庭混为一谈’吧？这最是叫人头疼。

肖申克，这座石头构成的牢笼会将它的住民永远隔离在正常世界以外，无论好人坏人，罪犯狱警，被剥夺自由人权的罪人或是为了讨生活自愿将政府的上吊绳套上脖子的好市民，事物定义的界限在人不去看的时刻会模糊成一片灰蒙的雾——监狱的阴影永不止于那些有罪的人，而人活着就是某种层面上的社会囚犯，然后失去底线、良知、原则……

“这绝对不正常，Bryon，我是你老婆，他们是你的孩子，你不能把你每天上班对付人渣的习惯带回家，来对付我们！”

离婚并非Hadley当初发誓要热爱工作时能预料到的结果，不过，时间终究让本该发生的事情发酵，成型。家庭暴力，别管冷的热的，陪审团和法院一致认为他不是个合格的父亲，他接受了这个结果，没有申诉，他觉得那些心理学家的狗屁报告或许有点道理，自己确实不太懂得怎么待人温柔，连平时带孩子出去兜风都烦的要命。

名存实亡的婚姻不如单着，结过婚的人对新鲜社交也就不感冒，所以Hadley实在无比讨厌思考Tim这个非法闯入者的定位问题，却也清楚自己的消极正是因为在意——他看过这小子的档案，色情犯罪，你指望这类人有脑子能装什么？责任心？道德？性？ok，性倒有的是，可性不是人生的必须品。

诸如此类的想法随便滑过脑子一秒，人就蔫了，哪还有搞的心情。反手把背后的‘万恶之源’推一边去，Hadley嘟囔完‘没劲’弯腰去捡自己的裤子。等他裤腰带都系差不多的功夫，抬头，倒见小变态正跟个仓鼠似的在啃自己的手指，慌了，妥妥的。

“Hadley，你怎么了？”

“我说了，没劲。”

“可我觉得，你是……嗯，我觉得我们……”

后面的句子无非是‘我觉得我们该好好谈谈’，之类的……该死，时机不对，天底下有什么能比在事后烟里探讨人生更蠢的？那就是做到一半的时候来说这个，而且Hadley已经想够多了。

“没什么觉不觉得，我累了，你走吧。”

听话自然是不可能，离经叛道的小混球呆在原地，用他辍学的脑袋试图理解现在发生了什么，计算对策。Hadley不意外Tim的选择，兴许，他该意外的是自己没有愤怒，唾骂，没打断这头蠢驴的第五条腿，丢去关他娘的禁闭。他在等，因为年轻人目光闪烁其词，有话要说，可吭哧过半天，Tim只是将那张塞满花言巧语的臭嘴歪出极为难堪的弧线，耷拉下浓密的眉毛，又开始卖弄自己的可怜样貌。

“为什么？是我做错什么了吗？”

“你说呢？”荒谬，Hadley双手抱胸，“今天，昨天，还是几天前，你具体是问哪天的？”

反问不轻不重的口吻，效果却是堵墙撞得Tim胸口发闷，阻止他试图凑近的企图，半只脚后倒，条件反射就准备跑路——果然是幼稚鬼——Hadley挥挥手，大人没工夫和小孩较真。

“滚吧，趁着腿还没折。”

“Ha……”

又是一摞想法卡在嗓子眼儿里，Tim没有说话，耷拉脑袋晃到门口，手要摸上门把的时候转身，脸上的红晕已经和几分钟前的暧昧无关了。

“没有必要强装刻薄啊，Hadley，你爹妈是没教过你社交礼仪还是怎么的。”

什么？Hadley简！直！不敢相信自己的见闻，他瞪着堵在门口的Tim，可笑，从没哪个犯人敢谈论他的私事。

“混小子，你知不知道自己的烂嘴在喷什么狗屎？”

“我知道，我就是……”

……嘬死？老实讲，脾气上来说话都咬牙切齿的看守长是真的吓人，Tim都快听见自己的求生欲在大喊‘好怂快逃’，可他不能这样。他反手锁死了门栓，在衣领第无数次被抓住拎到窒息时‘和蔼可亲’的说了声抱歉。

“抱歉，Hadley，我就是知道你是个白痴，在某些方面。”

毕竟够聪明的话，气势汹汹冲过来的就不是这身体的某一部分，而是那根宝贝警棍了。最起码的，Tim感激这男人的冲动性格，让他有机会在暴力里拾人牙慧，翻出点感情的证据。他一把拦过Hadley的腰，用手捂住对方又要开骂的嘴，垫脚亲了口自己的手背。老套路，次次奏效。

“我就是知道什么时候该跑什么时候该留下面对，亲爱的，你说滚我就滚？你当我是什么？”

Tim没拿开自己的手，他敢肯定Hadley紧皱的眉头是没法给自己一个明确的答案的，他不在乎——部分的——他警告自己耐心，终究自己是先咬人的那个。

“不好意思，Byron，我被判了五年，还没服完五分之一，没别的地方可去。除非你把我揍成Bogs那样的残废，反正我的命放在你的手里，我说过的，你是有权随时随地的丢掉它。”

他们都愣了一会儿，Hadley先扒开按在嘴上的狗爪子，他被呛得了，有点……喔。

“你他妈跟我耍什么鬼机灵，混小子……”

“显然，是我本来就聪明。”

Tim耸肩，做了个鬼脸，贱得要命。

“倒是你，Hadley，是不是突然发现自己人生的前三十五年都白活了？都没被人像样的告白过？”

“简直是狗屎！”

“天啊快来让妈妈抱抱，你这个可怜又缺爱的大闺女。”

“操！你快给我闭——！”

没问题，Tim猛拽住眼前人半弯的肩膀，将怨气混了口水硬塞回两人碰到一起的嘴唇。吻是吵架最好的解决方式，他们胡搅蛮缠的舌头在Hadley的手滑去Tim的后颈、拖着他靠近自己的同时变得热情——自己被原谅了，今天，昨天，还是几天前的。Tim眯缝起眼睛，窃喜里也感慨着许多复杂的心事——好吧，Hadley有他成熟的方式，是时候来内疚一下自己的无耻了。

“Bryon，我错了，原谅我。” 他抬头，用鼻梁骨去蹭Hadley的嘴唇，这次诚恳多了，“我不适应这个，上帝，你真温柔，你比之前把我告上法庭的妹子善良多了……”

“停！白痴，恶心话到此为止。”

锁在Tim脑袋后面的大手变成按头杀，乱揉一气，虐猫似的。Hadley始终是傲慢，仿佛根本不削听这些甜言蜜语，唯独插进年轻人卷发里揉头皮的手充满了暗示——他喜欢，真的，气氛都变好了——Tim的心脏又开始瞎扑腾，呐喊着‘大人的娱乐’。扭过Hadley难得主动印在脸颊上的嘴唇，他将舌尖探进口腔，绕着对方笨拙的吻技打转，时不时的勾引，舔回去，邀请彼此往这‘掠夺’的乐趣深处下沉。

胯顶着胯，沉稳的摩擦里蹭出急躁的火花。他们缠着倒回办公室桌时Tim听见了一阵少见的玩味笑意，Hadley在拽他身上廉价的囚服裤子，那条能踢碎脊椎的长腿在警裤给人拔掉的同时架上小色鬼的肩膀，这叫做帮忙，Tim被压得踉跄，直接倒下，面对面又强塞下个绵长凶悍的吻。兴奋的电流在Hadley也开始咬Tim脖子时窜遍了年轻人的全身，这不懂怜香惜玉的鲨鱼啃得带劲，牙齿都抵进Tim肩膀的韧带，像他打算吃块肉下肚似的用力，Tim嗷了几声，求饶般赶紧去捏正往自己怀里蹭的那根东西，Hadley半硬的阴茎贴进他的手掌，温顺又滚烫的跳着，状态好得不行。

跟他不熟还以为这宝贝会是个Top，可拉倒吧，床上战场的胜负又不是比谁更有蛮力。Tim舔舔自己被咬肿的嘴唇，嘘嘘的往Hadley的耳边吹气。

“哦，我真是笨蛋，这么久才发现你是灵肉合一的类型。”

说不好是耳根子敏感还是这番话说进了Hadley的心里，挺在Tim肩头的膝盖突然发下来，堪堪又挂到腰上。变扭的骂咧几句后Hadley飘开视线，他望了眼警卫室的门，锤了把Tim催促他快点，别搞叽叽歪歪的闲话。

“刚不叫你把嘴给我闭上？妈的，我哪天真要给你买个狗嘴笼才行……”

“我这不是想让你相信我吗？尊敬的看守长大人，这次我可是真心实意打算灵肉合一的。”

“你就是溜号的时间太长了。”

“谁在这儿当头，谁负责解释。”

“见鬼，那就给老子快点，抽屉。”

“是，长官！”

抽屉里有满罐的凡士林，Hadley指的大概是东西，Tim开封后挖出好大一块在手上揉着，至于避孕套，嗯，一根手指探进紧缩的后穴，他权当自己没想到这个。融满油膏的手很轻松就没进去第一个关节，已经做过几次的地方适应起来飞快，为侵犯者让路的姿态可谓听话，将指头直吞到根末。Hadley在这期间哼出几个鼻音，腰不耐烦往叫自己爽快的地方蹭了——想想他的第一次——Tim着实想多调戏两句，不过算了，他还懂得把握尺寸，别闹过头，又惹得这位难搞的大爷提裤子一脚给自己踹出局。

要知道当下的情形可谓来之不易，看守长平时可不情愿主动分开他漂亮的大长腿，今天算是重要牺牲。

Tim继续扩张缠着自己指节的温热肠肉，轻车熟路的往前列腺的方向一刺，就是期待的效果。马上缩紧的括约肌将他死死咬住，Hadley原本半分的膝盖触电似的试图靠拢，最终只好用力夹住进犯者的身体。Tim弯腰舔了几口他不稀罕制造噪音的嘴角，垂眼则欣赏起躲在大腿内侧的隐秘风景，韧带拉伸中轻微颤抖的细肉，惹眼的白上刻着微肿的牙印，Tim啃的，他只想到它们如何躲在裤子里面没日没夜的抽痛、饶人心烦，就愉悦的要命。他套弄阴茎的手离开燥热的柱体去挠这些所有权标记一般的红痂，指甲不时精巧的撩拨会阴和囊袋，直到刻板的腰颤巍的支起自己的邀请。

继续之类的命令在太阳穴里扎针，Hadley耻于开口，倒是蜷紧缩在Tim深栗卷发里的手指，忍不住骂起该死。

“轻点，我的头皮！”Tim心疼自己，把那只手拿下来按回桌子，“妈的，您可别这样啊，长官，好歹也是和前妻造过娃的人。”

Hadley暗啐了一声，“你怎么知道我离婚了。”

“我就是随便打听，放心，没搞到什么比咱俩现在更见不得人的秘……哎呦喂！疼！”

又给这话痨的脑壳重重一锤，Tim疼得咧嘴，多余的口水全被Hadley怼回肚子。

“她是个不错的女人，我的孩子也是。”

故意说完这话，他盯着Tim，直逮到对方眼里闪过的不快，促狭捏了把年轻人自己都没意识到的臭脸。

“怎么？Tim，现在想起跟我谈论我和其他女人的性生活了？”

很好，在自己肠子里磨蹭的手终于抽出来了，气鼓鼓的臭小子又挖了些乳霜抵上Hadley的穴口，三指并排顶了进去，往身体深处掏，操着撑出肉壁那一小块湿淋淋的的热核。按下去，腺体就不听使唤的尖叫，指挥肌肉更敞开身体，提膝让闭合的肠肉去迎接外物的撞击，享受被填满和快速摩擦中火辣的顿痛，紧紧抓住流窜在体内的快感热浪，从头到脚，全坠进胯间负责欢愉的器官。Hadley的下半身沉甸甸的发烫，阴茎早挺得梆硬，他意志渐离，逐渐随身体的混乱交出控制权，听着Tim在自己的肉里搅出来的声音，低糜又灼人，那些湿粘的质感竟让他回忆起女人流水的淫道，操，原谅他前半生只有和女人上床的阅历。

这方面，Tim真是优秀得没道理，他那些细长的手指好像会放电，随便戳几下，力道和角度精准得和Hadley清楚怎样打断腿骨一样，专家级别的销魂……狗娘养的，不知是和多少婊子屁眼儿练出来的手艺。

没好气的瞪了眼Tim，Hadley伸手去抓抵在自己大腿上蹭好久的‘兄弟’，手才握住，就见这浪上天的混球打了个激灵，悄咪咪的喘了一声。

“怎么，小流氓，想让我摸吗。”

Tim老实的点头，不张嘴还真有点处男的青涩。

“哦，我还打算让你给我口呢……唉，算了，下次吧。”

我可遗憾你大爷的！Hadley气得想笑，喷着自己热乎乎的嘲讽，露出嘴唇的性感牙缝给Tim逮到，按住脑袋好一顿舔。

“那就下次，这次……差不多了。”

确实，Tim抽出手指撵上面细滑的粘液，他盯着微弱张合的后穴和颤在穴口深处的红肉，满脑子极其操蛋的欢呼雀跃——开餐的时候到了，刺耳的警哨声和同步拉开的铁门，他们像狗一样被关在这地方喂食，可当初那‘You eat when we say you eat’的魔鬼，现在这驾腰求欢的样子，说是被自己操出点人性，是不是有点太过得意了？

他掏出阴茎，缓慢将龟头顶进穴口，挣扎是本能反应，Tim按住Hadley的肩膀，安慰的揉了把趟满热汗的短发。

“好好享受，我的宝贝儿。

埋进肠肉的阴茎一个深挺后猛得操干起来，比手指粗出好几圈的柱体飞快的抽送、粗鲁的摩擦油膏润过的湿黏肠壁。Tim斜了角度，专用厚实的顶端去顶最讨人喜欢的地方，重重的撞击每次都带着腰肌才能提供的狠辣，力道可不是手指能比的。体内最柔软的地方被肉刃凶猛的操着，胀痛和随之而来快感都强烈到令人难以承受，逼得Hadley跌进挨刀般疯狂的欢愉当中，徒劳抵住嘴唇，吞下一股子模糊的齿音。太急躁了，他抓紧Tim的肩膀命令他快点停下，又承受了半天摄人的抽送才缓过口气。而这凶悍的频率一满下来，已经腾在腹内的灼烫又像是即将喷薄的岩浆，被不知名的力量憋回脆弱的地壳。汗水和泪腺的泌物辣得Hadley睁不开眼睛，他在Tim歪头吻自己的时刻恍惚亲回去，才发现自己喘了太久，干噎的喉咙内挤不出半点唾沫星子。于是他吮起塞进嘴里的舌肉，温柔的舔舐和无意中搂紧的身体逐渐平复下所有可怕的侵略，融进胸腔，安心且安慰。

自然，鼻子蹭进了囚服大敞四开的领口，Hadley攀住眼前人的后背，满是汗水的手心从脖颈捏着背脊，滑下这身体纤瘦结实的肌肉，舔几口滚进锁骨窝的汗水，品品滋味。然而Tim突然从他口间逃开，牙齿打颤的抽送起来，毫无征兆的蛮力顶得Hadley撑不住两人的重量，脑袋差点撞到桌面尽头的窗子。他没空叫疼，被箍进窒息的拥抱中动弹不得的挨操，很快就感觉一股热液喷进了体内，填满了自己同样高热的小腹，又随年轻人自僵硬中恢复的轻柔抽搐晕开，磨入红肿肠壁上每道过度摩擦的肉缝，窸窸窣窣的扯咬着被性爱燃到沸腾的骨头，肌肉，敏感中突突蹦跳的神经。

Hadley跟着抖了几下，直到他不足高潮的阴茎被人握在手里才支起酸软的胳膊，从怀里拽开还打算往深处钻的卷毛脑袋。Tim汗涔涔的脸泛着健康的红，他蜜棕色的眼里浑噩着情欲末路的朦胧，和渴望安慰的委屈。

“对不起，我先……真丢人。”

“哼。”

其实，谁先谁后又不是什么硬性规则，没什么好丢人的。

“天啊，Hadley……都怪你太温柔，都是你的错。那你有没有爽到？嗷，不许说不！”

“……我没生气。”

哪有人会为这种事情生气？

揉揉这颗乱蓬的脑袋，Hadley轻拍了把腮帮子，示意小蠢货放松一点。Tim始终闷气的眼睛乖乖的闭上了，他又开始把鼻子往人掌心里面蹭，类似的习惯动作看上去不要更像只被撸到开心的猫狗崽子，把自己献给主人，去讨进一步的喜欢。

行吧，可爱极了……我呸，死小子怎么不知道自己才是缺爱的那个。

“我说，小狗崽子，别急着放松，先把今天的活儿给我干完了。”

Hadley分开被干到发酸的腿，拉着Tim的头发将这张漂亮脸蛋压下去，直到自己尚未满足的阴茎蹭上对方的脸颊，溢着浊液的顶端堪堪擦过Tim的嘴唇。

“继续啊，十分钟，给我收拾好你搞出来的烂摊子。”

妈的，这绝对是报复刚说想让他给自己口。Tim的喉结在嗓子里滚了几下，糟心这是要把鲨鱼胃口养更大的节奏……哼，行吧，就当现场教学吧。

“学着点，就这玩意儿，我能舔二十分钟。”

END


End file.
